Yandere Nightmares The Road to Devilhood Redux Ver
by lokey478
Summary: The Road to Devilhood Redux characters have gone Yandere on Naruto. Consists of one-shots of characters from The Road to Devilhood Redux that have been turned Yandere. 1st chapter is Raynare.
1. Raynare

So yeah been going on and on about Yandere's for a while now and I have finally picked a girl to do and who better to be the first girl in the Yandere nightmares series than Raynare from the road to Devilhood Redux...yeah turning your own characters into crazies great idea I know.

[Raynare's POV]

The first time I met him I thought that he was nothing special, all I was asked by Kalawarner was to keep a watch over him and to report anything and everything to her.

But then my mission changed and I was supposed to get close to him. At first I was against it but now that I look back on it I was so foolish to not realize what he was like, but anyways I was resistant against the idea of getting close to him but then Kalawarner threatened to kill me if I didn't follow her order. So I had no choice but to follow her orders.

The first time I officially met him on the bridge was boring for me I thought that he would instantly accept my proposal but no! He didn't he wanted to get to know me first...and I thought that he might have been different than some of the other humans I saw, on the way back to my 'house' we talked and I found him to be slightly charming.

That night when I returned to the church I told Kalawarner everything before heading to bed. As I laid there in bed I thought about Naruto he was so cute when he smiled then there were his whisker marks it made his smile light up even more.

As time passed the more time I spent with Naruto the more my feelings for him grew and I knew that he was the one for me but then he started talking to other girls especially that one, the one that went to his school the way she visited him everyday and talked to him.

N-No! Naruto is mine he's going to be mine...t-that girl wouldn't be trying to steal him from me would she? If she does then I'll get rid of her...Yeah that's a good idea getting rid of her then Naruto will be all mine but I couldn't do that even if I wanted to because if she died then Naruto may hate me and I wouldn't want that I couldn't stand the thought of Naruto hating me and not being with me.

Finally one day Naruto decided to take our relationship to the next level and I was so happy that day when he finally kissed me I thought that my world was complete and he was all mine but then that-that girl she still continued to visit and talk to Naruto.

He was mine! But that woman kept talking to him! She-she was trying to steal him from me and I couldn't allow that Naruto was mine he was my boyfriend! I want him to only look at me and not any of those other women.

The next stage of Kalawarner's plan was to have Naruto killed and somewhere inside my heart I knew that this was the opportunity that I needed to make Naruto's love mine...forever.

We had arranged a date just for the two of us and I took this chance to spend the day with him I was so happy spending time with him and when I realized that his love would be mine and only mine forever after this day my heart exploded with happiness especially when he gave me that locket it would be the proof of his love for me.

When we finally reached the fountain the anticipation for Naruto's love to be only mine was tearing at my heart and when I finally did it I-I felt so happy Naruto would be with me forever only mine...His blood on my hands was so warm and made my heart feel good so good that I kept a little bit of it with me in a vial to remember this day.

B-But then that other woman the one with red hair she-she messed everything up! She brought Naruto back to life and that woman was there as well stealing Naruto from me. Now my plan was ruined! Naruto's love was supposed to be mine only mine now that woman with the black hair had all the reason she needed to spend time with him.

Every moment every second not with Naruto had me clenching my fist wondering what that slut could be doing to steal him from me, unable to take it anymore I sneaked out of the church we were hiding at to see him. When I finally saw him he was helping the blonde nun that Kalawarner wanted.

She was talking to him and I would have to take care of her later on, after all Naruto was all mine if I allowed her to live then she may just end up stealing him from me and I couldn't allow that.

I wanted so much to run up to him and hug him but then I-I was afraid he would hate me for trying to kill him, so I just watched him from a distance for the entire day cursing every second that Naruto spent with that slut.

That night as I was watching him he noticed me and I tried to run away but he managed to catch up to me and there we had our first reunion since that incident, when he told me that he still loved me it made my heart swell up with happiness he still loved me but I wanted Naruto all to me and only me.

So we arranged a date to meet leaving me with much to do before then.

First I had to take care of that nun, she was really easy to take care of all I had to do was sneak into her room in the middle of the night and a quick stab from my light spear she was gone.

Then I had to take care of all of my other 'companions'. They were all easy hunting them one by one over the next few days the last person I took care of was Kalawarner, I took glee in slitting her throat with my light spear. I took care of her just in case because if she was like me than maybe she would also grow to like Naruto and I couldn't allow that...

[**Back to normal POV**]

Naruto had ran all the way to the park, he couldn't wait to meet Raynare he was about to look at his watch to check the time when he heard flapping noises and turning around he saw Raynare landing on the ground a large amount of blood on her, afraid that she was injured Naruto quickly ran up to her. "Raynare! A-Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Raynare simply looked at Naruto and smiled, "Don't worry Naruto everything is going to be alright..."

What Naruto didn't notice was that the lights in her eyes were not present. "Well anyways there is a bathroom nearby I'll just go and grab some paper towels to clean the blood off of you, people passing by may look at you weird."

However before he could move Raynare grabbed onto his arm and began to tighten her grip on it. "Why do you want to go Naruto? Is it because your cheating on me with that girl?!"

"Raynare! Stop acting like this." Naruto wretched his hand out of her hand and firmly planted them on her shoulder.

"Just calm down and I'll be back in a minute with the paper towels and some water for you." Naruto left Raynare alone as he went to get the items for her.

When Naruto was out of her sight Raynare held herself as thoughts of him cheating on her with Akeno entered her mind, soon enough she started laughing and realized something Naruto was now a devil which meant that if he was killed by her one more time then he could never come back to life ever again his love would forever be hers and she knew just how to take care of him. 'T-that's right if Naruto isn't mine then no one can have him!'

Moments later Naruto returned to the fountain but found that Raynare was missing. "Hey where did Raynare go? Don't tell me something happened to her?"

He summoned forth his Sacred gear and in a quiet voice he called out to Raynare but there was no answer. Suddenly from out of the corner a light spear passed by him narrowly missing him landing on the ground by his side.

Looking over he saw that it was Raynare she was the one who threw the light spear. "Raynare! What are you doing?"

Raynare stepped into the light of one of the street lights and it was here that Naruto could see that the lights in her eyes had vanished leaving her looking at him with blank eyes. "Don't worry Naruto-kun...This time we'll be together Forever!"

Calling back her light spear it passed Naruto so fast that it grazed his arm leaving a burning cut there. Naruto had to hold his wound as it smoked giving Raynare the chance to charge forward with her light spear making him jump backwards. "Naruto-kun why do you keep dodging? Don't you understand that this is the only way that we can remain together just you and me, and no one else."

By now Raynare was hysterically attacking Naruto not giving him any chance to fight back or transform, "Raynare calm down! I'm not cheating on you so calm down!"

"I can't be sure of that so I'll just have to take care of you!" Raynare shot her spear forward and pierced Naruto's gut making him spit out blood as he fell to his knees.

"Ray-nare why?" However before Naruto could say anymore Raynare closed the distance between the two and kissed Naruto. As they kissed Raynare's tongue shot into Naruto's mouth cleaning it up as blood slowly pooled around his feet.

"Naruto's taste..." Moaned Raynare when she finally separated from Naruto and pulled the light spear out from his now lifeless body catching his body before it touched the ground.

Using simple healing spells she healed Naruto's dead body of his scars before flying off with it, cradling it and talking to it as though the body was still alive.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun...I'll watch over you forever and ever...No one will ever take you away from me again and if they do then I'll just get rid of them then it will just be the two of us until time ends." She sung as she flew away to parts unknown so that it was just Naruto and her.

DEAD END

So how was that for a Yandere story...could probably use some work in multiple areas since I'm not a casual one-shot writer and I tried a different format for the opening so I'm open to criticism and in the coming days I may do the rest of the girls from my story or you readers can tell me who you want me to Yanderize next and I'll do my best to do it but this is going to be the first one just to see where I stand in terms of this kind of writing.

Thanks for reading and if you liked it and want more then just leave a review/follow or favorite and I'll see all of you next time.


	2. Rias

So this time I've got Rias for you readers.

[**Rias's POV**]

It all started with Akeno telling me about this new student that worked at the nearby Cafe, and from her praise of him it made me a little interested in him so one day I went to the Cafe to take a look at him and there I saw him in his uniform talking to Akeno.

I didn't admit it at first but I thought that he looked really cute in his uniform and while I did not get to talk to him at that point I always remembered what he looked like but I was too shy to go and talk to him because of my engagement to Raiser and every time Akeno talked about him it made me slightly jealous even though I had never even talked to him before.

Then on a slow day at the clubhouse I walked over to the window and saw Naruto squatting with a few other students and like with his work uniform Naruto looked very cute in his school uniform, he caught a peek of me before I went back into the clubhouse to ask Akeno about him even though I knew a little bit about Naruto but this was all to keep my little crush on him a secret.

It was at this point that I knew that I wanted Naruto to be part of my peerage but then I wanted to be the one to revive Naruto to my side. Then one day Naruto introduced his new girlfriend Yuuma to his classmates, this simple gesture made me jealous but I knew otherwise as Yuuma had the smell of fallen angels all over her.

As time Naruto's relationship with Yuuma increased and my jealousy of their situation also increased it wasn't helped by my arranged marriage with Raiser.

When Naruto asked Yuuma out on a date I knew that her superior decided to have him killed so I had to step up and planned for my familiar to hand him a very special summoning contract that would summon me to bring him back.

And just like I guess Yuuma did the deed and stabbed Naruto in the heart as Naruto laid there dying in a pool of his own blood, his thoughts were about me and with that thought he summoned me forth and I resurrected him as a devil or it could be said that now he was my cute little servant.

That night as we slept I held Naruto close to me healing his wounds, I don't know why but holding him close to me made me feel warm and it was even better than having some of Akeno's tea on a cold day. And as Naruto slept I accidentally touched his whisker marks making him purr, I thought that it was very cute.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he looked so cute as he cowered by the wall trying to block himself from seeing my body it made me proud to know that Naruto was so respectful towards me and when I asked him to help me hook up my bra he was careful and gentle. Meeting his parents was also strange as I didn't even have to use my magic to fool them.

At school I told him that I would send someone to find him later, and as I went to class my friend Sona met me and we had a talk about Naruto.

After school when we met Naruto again at the clubhouse I explained to him everything about us and he didn't take it very well not believing that Raynare killed him because of her mission and stormed out, while it did pain me to see him just storm out I sent Akeno after him.

A few hours later he came back and accepted whatever punishment I deemed necessary but I waved it away because Naruto was still new.

Time passed by quickly and many things happened during that time but it wasn't important I just wanted to spend time with Naruto but both he and I never found the time for each other, he spent it with either Akeno or he secretly spent it with Raynare and it made me jealous.

I resurrected him to be my servant yet he spent much of his time with others why couldn't he just spend time with me.

When he was captured it infuriated me to no end that he got captured because of Raynare...I just wanted to tear her head off but then if I did that then Naruto may end up getting hurt emotionally and I didn't want him hurt in any matter so I made her my final pawn and everyone went to save him but not before a visit to my brother.

When we finally rescued Naruto I once again felt the warm feeling when he saved me from that monster and when he fought the monster I wanted him to be safe and return to me, it was here I knew that Naruto was the one for me.

But it wasn't to be as Naruto barely spent anytime with me after that he either spent it with Raynare, Asia or Akeno. And it wasn't until he was knocked out by that bitch did I actually manage to spend some time with Naruto even if he was unconscious during that period.

I was so happy to spend that time with Naruto when he was summoned even that picture taken by our client was perfect in my eyes but it still wasn't enough Naruto was the one the only one that made me feel warm...and I realized that I wanted Naruto all to myself and no one would ever separate us not even Raiser.

But first I had to take care of somethings and that was the bitch that slapped him I managed to track her down and utterly destroyed her, it was fun but I had to remember that my ultimate goal was to make Naruto mine.

Every time he put himself in danger helping people it made me jealous that he wasn't spending that time with me, but that all changed when Raiser decided to come and pick me up from the human world. The way that scum treated me was filthy only Naruto could do that to me.

When we were given the ten day period to train for the rating game, I made sure to do most of Naruto's training making him work out, running or just training in the use of magic, I trained him hard but when it came to time to relax I made sure to hold Naruto close to me not allowing Raynare, Asia or even Akeno to get close to him during this period.

A few days before the rating game I unconsciously called out to Naruto and there he said that he would make sure to beat Raiser for me, it made my heart swell up so much that I had to kiss him but when I did he seemed surprised by what happened.

During the rating game I couldn't bear to watch Naruto get hurt so I decided that he should stay by me and stay by me he did, defending me from some of Raiser's girls but Naruto was ultimately defeated by Raiser when he jumped in front of one of his attacks as his body shattered my mind went blank and I just lost it throwing spells in all direction destroying everything in sight.

Naruto was hurt while protecting me! I had to avenge him by destroying those who hurt him! And my rage eventually worked giving me the strength to end the rating game in my favor.

Thankfully after the match Naruto was ok with just a few injuries that I was able to heal.

After this Naruto did spend some time with me but it was never enough! He still spent time with Raynare...Asia...and Akeno I wanted him to spend all his time with me every day every moment with me so I decided to make sure that Naruto was mine forever.

[Back to a normal POV]

Naruto was walking to the clubhouse he had just started his second year of school and so far the day was going great, Rias said that she wanted Naruto to do something for her so he had to visit the clubhouse.

"Buchou I'm here." Naruto announced stepping into the room to see Rias making a cup of tea for herself as well as one for Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto why don't you join me for some tea?" Naruto nodded and sat down he was about to grab one cup when Rias stopped him.

"No Naruto this is especially for you." she said pushing the other cup to him.

Seeing no problem Naruto took the cup and breathed in it's scent. 'Hmm smells nice.'

Taking a few drinks from it Naruto found the tea delicious and soon he finished the entire cup but as he drank it Rias just smiled, he didn't notice that the lights in her eyes were not present.

Soon after finishing the cup of Tea Naruto started to feel sleepy, "Ugh...B-Buchou what-what did you do to the tea?"

Rias's smile became bigger as she walked over and sat by Naruto laying his head on her shoulder. "It was nothing special Naruto all I added was a strong sedative to the tea but don't worry it won't harm you in any way from now on I'll take care of you forever."

Naruto picked himself up and made his way to the door but before he could open it he fell to the ground and blacked out the last thing he could see was Rias walking up to him smiling eerily. "Did you think you were going to get anywhere Naruto? I told you that I would take care of you forever and that is a promise that I'll never break."

[Timeskip]

After that day Naruto disappeared and no one could find him when Raynare, Asia and Akeno confronted Rias they saw that she too was saddened by the loss of Naruto in fact Rias had to hold a Naruto like doll to keep it together.

In fact Rias treated the doll like a real person giving it tea whenever she had some as well as food and strangely the food was gone if they went away and came back later.

Upon closer inspection one day Raynare could have sworn that the doll had very expressive eyes, and from it the doll seemed to want to be saved from someone or something however before Raynare could do any further investigation on the doll Rias appeared behind her and snatched the doll away from her caressing it like was a very precious item.

[In Rias's room]

She was throwing things about in a complete tantrum, "How dare she touch him! Naruto is mine! I should kill her for even daring to touch you maybe one day I should! How dare she touch my precious cute servant!"

Rias soon calmed down and sat on her bed placing the Naruto doll on her lap, "I'm sorry for being angry Naruto...I realize that it must have seemed not like me to be so angry but as long as you are with me I'll be alright...Oh right what was I thinking I haven't unsealed your spirit yet."

Rias casted a spell upon the doll and suddenly it blinked it's eyes though it's arms and legs could not move.

"B-Buchou please let me go!" The doll begged but Rias just chuckled as she hugged the doll close to her.

"I can't do that Naruto if I let you go then you'll become smitten with someone else like Akeno, Raynare or even Asia and then you'll forget all about me. I can't allow that as my servant you should love me and only me for as long as you live."

"Pleas buchou I promise I'll love you forever as long as you live in fact! Please just let me go." The doll begged but Rias wasn't listening all she heard was Naruto say he loved her.

"Oh I knew that you loved me Naruto so please let me take care of you...and don't ever think of running away if you do I'll just find you and keep you closer to me than ever before either way it's not like you have a body to go back to you'll be with me forever and ever..."

The doll was about to scream when Rias cut off her magic to it turning it back into a simple doll, when night came Rias fell asleep and held the doll close to her. 'It's nice that Naruto finally realizes that he belongs to me and only me.'

Fin

Okay so this time we went with a different kind of Yandere and for Rias her character was more along the lines of I stable but jealous and it wasn't until the very end where she finally snaps and transfers Naruto's soul into a doll.

Next time I think I'll be doing Akeno and be warned there may be some rather dark content considering that she is now a Yandere before finishing it with Asia saving the most frightening for last oh yes!

So do the usual stuff and I'll see you readers next time.


	3. Akeno

This time is Akeno's sadistic turn hopefully it's good enough for you readers.

[**Akeno's POV**]

When I first met Naruto I looked into his eyes and saw that he had a lot of hidden sadness but he was still able to always give a warm smile at the end of the day, and ultimately it this was his warm smile that made me visit him everyday.

I felt that each time I visited Naruto our relationship grew little by little but he never asked me out, was it because I wasn't pretty? It couldn't have been after all the only one better than me was buchou so what could it have been? Perhaps I had to take the initiative myself and invite Naruto out first.

But that all changed when a fallen angel decided to try and get attached to him, I knew that she was a fallen angel every time she visited him because I was a hybrid myself and Naruto soon began to spend more time with her and I didn't like that one bit so I had to think of a plan to get rid of her soon...

But my plan to take her out came too late and one day Naruto decided to go on a date with her but I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to take care of her, so after their promise to meet near the mall I tailed the girl after she left Naruto's side. I was able to take care of her with little trouble, but that little slut never really stood a chance especially after she called out Naruto's name in a loving manner only I could do that and really how could she compete with me in the beauty department such a plain and boring girl deserves to die anyways.

With that slut taken out of the picture I decided to take her place on Naruto's date but I had to time it properly if not then Naruto may be suspicious of me. So I stood off in the corner and waited until it looked like Naruto was going to leave before springing out and surprised him.

I could see that he was sad that the girl didn't make it and it hurt my heart to see Naruto look so sad but I made sure that he was happy spending that time with me, we went all over the mall looking at clothes for both me and himself and he looked so cute blushing when I asked him if I looked good in certain outfits.

But our time was too short and Naruto had to go home to his parents...they were stealing time that Naruto could spend with me and I had to take care of them one day but now wasn't the time I had to ensure that my home was clean especially of the pictures that I took of Naruto.

But one day disaster struck when we were out on a date and Naruto was hit by a yellow light spear thrown by a fallen angel who was aiming for me but Naruto pushed me out of the way and it struck him through his abdomen.

T-that fallen angel hurt Naruto! She hurt Naruto! I made sure that Naruto was asleep before I rained my fury down on that bitch and she was easily destroyed she stood no chance against me.

Running up to Naruto I felt his pulse begin to slowly fade away so I-I had no choice but to call buchou to help, I didn't want Naruto to die because if he died then I would be alone and I didn't want to be alone again. Thankfully buchou was able to help Naruto by reincarnating him into a devil. I brought him home so that he could rest and he was so cute when he slept.

When he woke up and found out what happened I was so glad that he was a devil because this meant that he could spend more time with me as I trained him in his abilities though I kept most of my own abilities a secret from him.

I continued to train Naruto and as time went by he did get over his feelings for that girl and he began to spend more time with me but within me I couldn't help but feel jealous buchou was the one who resurrected him one day I invited him home. He commented on how clean it was and thankfully Naruto didn't explore the place and find the pictures that I had taken of him but then he received a call from his parents.

I gripped my skirt tightly while Naruto talked to his parents, they were stealing time from me how dare they...They would have to disappear...

[**Switch perspectives**]

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto's parents had been sent overseas for a work trip and right now he was at Akeno's house spending some time with her but currently she was preparing something for Naruto to eat so he decided to take a look around her house.

While taking a look around the house he saw a photo of Akeno with her mother and thought that she looked very cute he picked up the picture and turned it behind. There was a phrase that said, "Me and Mama!"

Smiling Naruto was about to put it back but he missed and the picture went underneath one of the doors, Naruto cursed and opened the door.

Inside the room was completely dark so he turned on the lights to reveal the room filled with pictures of himself. "Wh-what is this?"

"Their all pictures of me..." Gaped Naruto.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Akeno appeared behind Naruto she had tears in her eyes and a knife by her side. "Why? Why did you have to open this door Naruto-kun now I can't have you leave this place."

The knife glinted in the sunlight and Akeno brought it down on Naruto's leg, thankfully Naruto was able to dodge the blade making it scratch his leg drawing blood before he ran out of Akeno's house.

"Oh Naruto-kun please do run! The more you run the more I want you!" Akeno cried out as she slowly made her way out of her house, licking the knife and squealing at the taste of his blood before she hid the knife in the sleeve of her outfit and walked after Naruto.

Naruto ran and ran not stopping until he made it to his home upon then he double locked the door before sliding down onto the floor. "She-she...I gotta call someone."

Naruto opened his phone and typed in the number for his mother, he called the number but no one answered. So changing the number he called his father but still no one picked up.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I took care of your parents so that no one can bother us ever again." Naruto slowly turned behind to see that the mail flap was open slightly and Akeno was peeking in.

Naruto backed away from the door which soon opened but because he double locked the door it was only partially opened.

"Naruto-kun~Why don't you open this door? I won't hurt you I promise." Akeno said in a sing song voice as she tried to force her way through, her hand had blood on it.

"Y-You killed other people?" Stammered Naruto backing away towards the staircase.

"Just two police officers but they were stopping me from getting to you so they deserved to die but don't worry Naruto-kun if you don't want me to kill then I won't do it just let me in." Akeno reached for the chain but she just couldn't reach it.

"Go away! Go away!" Screamed Naruto as he slammed his entire weight on the door making Akeno cry out in pain and pleasure?

"Ow Naruto-kun more more!" Naruto was freaked out by what was happened so he dashed upstairs and hid in his room begging that she would leave or that this event was not real.

'Please go away please go away please go away and nothing you said was true it's all a nightmare...just a nightmare...just a nightmare...' suddenly a loud crack could be heard downstairs and something slamming against the walls, Naruto's body froze in fear as he heard footsteps coming up.

"Naruto-kun~come out come out wherever you are~" Akeno called out in a creepy sing song voice as her footsteps slowly approached Naruto's room, Naruto had to cover his mouth to stop himself from breathing too hard.

But it wasn't enough as his door knob rattled before there was a knock on his door, "Oh Naruto-kun~open the door please."

Naruto froze in fear he didn't know what to do so he thought that maybe it was the best not to answer her at all but it just got worst from there. "Naruto-kun why aren't you answering me? Are you talking with someone else?...Answer me!"

Akeno banged on the door before deciding to blast it apart to reveal Naruto in the corner of his room his sacred gear out in front of him, but as for Akeno when she saw his sacred gear she was reminded of how Naruto's body was remade by Rias she would have to correct that. "A-Akeno s-stay back!"

"Are you scared Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and this made Akeno's smile grow bigger as she approached him.

"That's good Naruto-kun I like your scared face it fills me with ecstasy to see you like this, cringing in fear." Akeno reached out her hand to touch his face but he jerked backwards away from Akeno.

Akeno just stood back up her hair covering her eyes. "So that is how it has to be huh Naruto-kun? Then I guess you need a little lesson."

Akeno got into Naruto's face and gave him a creepy smile, "But don't worry I'll be as gentle as possible!"

Naruto had no chance to scream as Akeno did something that knocked him out before teleporting him to some secret location.

[**Unknown amount of time later**]

Naruto had completely disappeared from the face of the earth and no one knew where he was except Akeno.

Naruto now found himself chained to a room that was boarded up and it also had a silencing spell placed upon it by Akeno so even if he yelled out no one could hear him he now stared upwards at the only window in the room and noticed that one of the nails Akeno used to keep the board up was loose so he dragged himself up and used his left hand to try and claw the nail out and he almost succeeded when out of nowhere Akeno appeared behind him and smashed the nail in with a hammer.

"Oh my Naruto-kun you aren't trying to escape are you?" Akeno asked while Naruto rolled around on the ground unable to lessen the pain on his finger due to the fact that his right hand was missing, Akeno had cut it off some time ago since in Akeno's eyes it represented Rias's power that brought him back to life so it had to go then she also broke his body at least once before she healed it for the same reason.

"I told you before Naruto-kun...you're never leaving this place again so please don't try anything if not then I'll have to punish you...you remember the last time I punished you right?" Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, he didn't want to be reminded of that incident.

Akeno approached Naruto and lovingly cuddled his head to her breasts as tears fell onto her uniform, "I'll forgive you this one time alright Naruto-kun just don't do it again. I don't like hurting you-" Suddenly Akeno had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But still your screams of pain are very nice to hear so-" reaching behind she pulled out a hammer and Naruto looked at her in fear. "Please let me hear them for the rest of my days!"

She brought the hammer down onto Naruto's legs and crushed the bones in them, making Naruto cry out in pain as his legs were once again being beaten and a few hours later Akeno left the room content with what she had heard from Naruto and as for Naruto he would spend the rest of his days being Akeno's personal plaything.

So there we have it the end of the Akeno part of the story hopefully I met your expectations if not then sorry. Next time is Asia and oh boy you guys are going to be in for a...'fun' time especially when you find out what kind of Yandere she is.


	4. Akeno continuation and Asia

So for the slow update I decided to give you a continuation of Akeno's story.

Many years had passed for Naruto who was trapped in Akeno's room or wherever she hid him and in that time many things had happened the most important being the birth of his daughter see one day when Akeno went to visit Naruto she raped him and nine months later Akemi their daughter was born.

So it was this time that Akeno decided to let Naruto out of the room so that he could watch over his baby daughter and while Naruto hated the fact that his daughter had been born from rape she was still his flesh and blood, if only he knew what she would grow up to be.

When she was ten years old Akemi was the splitting image of Akeno at that age and she absolutely loved her father and mother. When Akemi started actual school Akeno gave a little bit more freedom to Naruto by allowing him the freedom to cook but if he tried anything...Naruto understood that perfectly so he was always there when Akemi returned.

But one day...

Akemi was unlocking the door to her home expecting to see her father seated on the sofa watching tv but when she went in.

"Hello Tou-san!" Yelled out a rather happy Akemi who was expecting a greeting from her father but there was nothing.

"T-tou-san?" Mumbled Akemi looking around the main room before she proceeded towards the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen knife from the block in which it was stored before walking upstairs.

"Tou-san! Where are you? You know what Kaa-san said you can't run away you'll stay with Akemi and Kaa-san forever and ever."

Naruto was in the room that he used to be locked in and was now prying apart the wood boards that Akeno had nailed in place with a hammer that he managed to steal, he wanted to go through the door but Akeno had set up multiple spells to ensure that he couldn't escape but she forgot that this room was sealed off using physical methods, right now he was worried as Akemi was stalking through the other rooms destroying the doors that he locked so as to slow her down and she was really pissed off that he wasn't there for her.

"Tou-san! Come out now!" She screamed finally reaching the door that stood in between her and her father.

"Ah Tou-san must be behind here." She turned the knob but found that it was locked as well. "Tou-san are you trying to run away?"

Silence reigned as Naruto hurried up with prying the boards away.

"Answer me Tou-san!" Screamed Akemi as she began to hack away the door apart with her kitchen knife and finally she was able to peek in to see her father.

"Ah Tou-san...yo-your trying to run away?" Tears began to fill up in Akemi's eyes. "No...I won't let you go!"

Akemi began to hack harder and harder at the door. "Tou-san can't leave if Tou-san leaves then Akemi will be alone Akemi doesn't want to be alone and besides Tou-san promised that he would stay with Akemi and Kaa-san forever and ever!"

Finally the door broke down just as Naruto pried the last board off, he jumped out of the window to freedom but he never landed on the ground as Akemi released her wings and captured her father slowly dragging him back into the house where she tied him up and placed him on the sofa.

"A-Akemi I- I can explain."

"Explain what Tou-san? That you were going to leave Akemi and Kaa-san. Is-is it because you have someone else?" Akemi asked teary eyed holding the knife very close to Naruto but Naruto shook his head.

"N-no Akemi I-I was just wanting to surprise Akeno by visiting her."

"Really?" Naruto nodded his head getting a smile back onto Akemi's face.

"That's good I knew that Tou-san loves me and Kaa-san c'mon Tou-san let's go and cook dinner." Akemi happily replied before using the knife to cut him free and led him by hand into the kitchen where she had a fun time cooking with her father.

Later that night when Akeno came home from work Akemi told her all about her day including Naruto's escape.

"Oh so Naruto-koi wanted to come and surprise me huh? Well I guess tonight you'll be receiving a surprise as well." Naruto gulped upon hearing that.

When everyone went to bed that night Akemi dreamed of her family finally going out as one and having a picnic while in Naruto's dream Akeno was having 'fun' with Naruto.

The only regret that Naruto had in his life and he wished that he could redo was not coming to know Akeno or anyone from the other world.

Alright welcome one and all to probably the most horrific Yandere that you have ever seen and I swear to God that this kind of Yandere does exist if you consider that I only found a website with 3 pictures that show this type of Yandere off yet I could not find this manga at any of my usual places so take with it what you will, and what Yandere am I talking about well you'll just have to read and find out won't you [insert maniacal laughter here] Warning there maybe graphic content ahead.

[Asia's inner monologue]

When I was a baby I was abandoned by my parents, left at the doorstep of a church and there I was raised as a maiden of the church. Growing up I followed God's teaching to the letter and I loved him very much, in fact God loved me back in return when he granted me my gift, with it I was able to heal anyone and everyone that came to the church looking for healing.

Eventually I earned the name the holy priestess because of my deeds and I thought that life was perfect. But God has an interesting way of breaking us down especially when we are at our best, because one day as I was walking back to the church I saw someone laying on the ground and from the looks of things he was badly injured so I used God's gift to heal him but someone saw me doing it and because the man that I healed was a devil I was banished from the church and the village.

When this happened the people turned on me immediately calling me a witch heretic for being able to heal a devil, they talked about how I had played them for fools, some even went so far as to blame me for any misfortune that had fallen upon them and before long they began pelting me with stones chasing me out of the village that was once my home with nothing but the clothes on my back.

As I walked away from the village I began to think about everything and I came to the conclusion that this must have been a sign that God had casted me away from his grace forever abandoning me to this cruel world, but then I was saved by an angel with wondrous black wings and her name was Kalawarner. Kalawarner told me that she had need for my abilities and so I felt happy that I could still use my abilities to help someone and if God had abandoned me then I would become the very thing that those villagers called me a witch, heretic and betrayer of God...

Moving in with Kalawarner-sama I met her team of 'angels', Dohnaseek, Miltelt and Raynare. It was here that I delved into dark and ancient spell books that Kalawarner and her team had managed to get, all in an attempt to spite God for his betrayal of all those years of devotion that I had given to him and as I studied the nights away all I had on my mind was destroying the very place that had caused me so much pain and a while later that time came.

Kalawarner and her team was going to a place called Japan for a job and just before they left Kalawarner told me that I could visit a place before boarding something call an airplane to get to this Japan, and after she left I packed my bags and made my way to my old village.

Upon approaching the outskirts of the village I switched outfits putting on a dark hood that fully obscured my identity from anyone that looked upon me, and I entered the village to begin my slaughter, summoning forth dark creatures that spared no one.

Every man, woman and child was slain and the city ran thick with the stench of death and the ground of the village was stained with the blood of the dead. And finally coming to the church I had my creatures destroy the doors to the church to see the priests cowering in the corner.

They demanded to know my identity so in their final moments I decided to humor them by taking off my hood revealing my identity to them, their faces were stuck in horror as I had my creatures cut their heads off or do whatever they wanted to each priest.

On the very last priest he looked to the sky and begged God to place a curse upon my person, as soon as he was done with that a smug smile came across his face but I knew better so instead I replied to the sky. "If the one and only God truly lives then he shall strike me down where I stand."

And nothing happened so the priest had a look of horror on his face and he was about to say something but my monsters cut his head off before he could say anything. Once all the townspeople were killed I stepped out of town and performed a spell that left nothing but a smoking crater where the village once stood before I went back to our hideout to go to Japan but not before sealing away the memory of the magic that I learned since I knew that Kalawarner had plans for me and if she realized how much power I had then she would finish me off quicker.

Upon reaching Japan I realized just how lost and out of place I looked as the people kept having to take double takes when they crossed my path and it made me feel strange but nonetheless I persevered and eventually I made my way to a place that had many houses which was where I met him. The boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

He was different than everyone else because for once someone was nice to me not because of my healing abilities but he was nice because he was just that kind of person, he lead me towards the church before rushing off because he was busy.

But as he left I thought that I could feel as though someone was watching us, turning around I saw some leaves in the tree flutter but yet there was no wind.

That night before I turned in I saw Raynare sneak out of the church, seeing that she was acting suspicious I followed her which was when I stumbled upon her and Naruto in a tender moment, it hurt me a little on the inside and I didn't know why could this be called love?

I just had to know so a few days later I went to Naruto's work place to find him and there I saw him in his work uniform serving other guests and even though I never said it out loud I found him really handsome no matter what he looked like. So I walked into the store and asked Naruto out, to my surprise he said alright and took me to the town where we had a lot of fun he even got me a toy from a machine.

I liked how Naruto treated me so I wanted him to treat me only like that but I didn't know if I could do such a thing which was when a voice in my head told me that I should tell Kalawarner about this then Naruto would be all mine so I decided to follow the voice in my head and secretly disclosed this information to Kalawarner that way she could do something about it, then Kalawarner decided to have me join a priest named Freed in a job and I followed.

Freed had me stand guard outside after I set down magical seals to watch out for anyone suspicious while he went inside to take care of business. As I waited for what seemed like a long time I finally heard a noise go on inside the house that I was watching over and I decided to have a peek inside.

There I saw Freed fighting against Naruto and from the looks of things Freed was wining because of his weapons, so I jumped in between the two saving Naruto from Freed, at that moment I hated Freed for what he did to Naruto and I tried to persuade Freed to let Naruto go but he wouldn't relent. Only when Naruto's friends arrive did they manage to put a stop to Freed's antics and they took Naruto away leaving me with that man.

As Freed reported me to Kalawarner I noticed that Raynare was not by Kalawarner's side and both I and the voice inwardly laughed Kalawarner must have taken care of her if only I knew better. With Raynare's betrayal Kalawarner decided to step up her plans and she told everyone to prepare for the ceremony to take away my sacred gear...it looked like it was the end for me when I was hanging on the cross but then Naruto burst in with some of his friends and an injured Raynare.

Raynare had apparently run away to find Naruto after Kalawarner tried to kill her and it just so happened that Raynare stumbled into Naruto just as he was coming to help me with some of his friends but they were too late as Kalawarner extracted my sacred gear and I died, in my dying breaths I saw a bright light and though that it was god's light with a figure reaching out to me but I was wrong as when I woke up again I saw the same figure and realized that it was Naruto he had saved me from death by asking his president to resurrect me as a devil.

With the resurrection I regained my sacred gear as well as the memories that I sealed away and I realized that Naruto must have been the one for me, the voice even confirmed it, Naruto was sent by god to purify me and I was supposed to purify him as well.

With those ideals in my eyes I decided to spend more time with Naruto hoping that each other's presence would purify the other but it was no use as Naruto also spent time with other girls.

He took Raynare out on dates, He helped Rias with her problems concerning Raiser, Akeno with her family problems and while I also spent time with him the voice always guiding me in what to do during our dates it always felt like he treated me differently than the other girls. The voice inside my head told me that he was supposed to be looking at me with those eyes of love and adoration that he always had when he was with any of the other three girls, and that they were ruining everything that I was doing to save him from everything so I decided to take drastic measures to ensure that the both of us were saved...

[Switch to normal writing]

Naruto was now rushing to a rundown building near the port where he received a call from Asia saying that she was being followed by what she suspected were church devotees and they seemed to be armed so Naruto told her to give him the address and he'd be right there.

'Come one come on pier 3 warehouse 17 where are you?' Thought Naruto as he raced past the building before finally arriving at the building that Asia told him about.

Rushing into the building he found nothing out of the ordinary yet but the further he went the more the stench of blood clogged his nose until finally when he was about to turn a corner a man dressed in priest garb jumped out at him and she seemed completely hysterical.

"Oh my god please help me she-she killed us all with her magic help!" She screamed before she suddenly stopped when she felt something grab onto her leg looking down the lady was suddenly dragged around the corner screaming for a moment as the sound of flesh being torn echoed through the halls of the abandoned building.

'Oh no Asia!' Naruto followed the trail of blood until he finally arrived at the place where a cloaked figure stood, all around her were what used to be bodies of people but now all that was left of them were bones, some were even broken and had the marrow from them sucked out, blood dripped from the ceiling onto the ground and intestine parts were strewn across the floor.

Naruto took up a fighting stance when he heard the figure mumble something.

"What did you say?! And where is Asia?" he demanded which was when the figure turned around taking off her hood in the process revealing her face that was splattered with blood, green blank eyes and blonde hair that had streaks of blood in it.

"Naruto I wished you hadn't come here to see this I didn't want you to see any of this..." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"A-Asia you did all of this?" Naruto asked not believing that the cute and innocent Asia could do something as horrible and inhumane like this.

"Yes Naruto I did all of this! These people were going to take me away before I was done with my duty." Now Naruto was confused and frightened by how Asia was acting. She acted as she always was but the setting just gave it an air of danger.

"What duty Asia?"

"Saving you of course." Suddenly a black portal opened beneath Naruto's feet and he slowly began to sink into it like quicksand and no matter how much he struggled he continued to sink into it, eventually tendrils came out and dragged his arms into the black portal leaving him immobilized as soon his vision began to become darkened and the only thing he could see was Asia and her blank eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll save you from everything."

'Don't worry Asia those people may have ruined things but now we can truly save Naruto and have him all to ourselves.'

[Timeskip]

When Naruto finally regained consciousness he took in a large breath of air before looking around at where he currently was. All he could see was darkness and the fact that he was tied to a chair didn't help the situation either.

"Asia whatever you're doing there is still time to stop it buchou will help you." Silence reigned for a moment before finally a large hammer landed on Naruto's leg completely shattering his bones and sending him to the ground crying out in agony.

"D-Don't mention her! She will ruin everything like she always does hanging off of you ruining all of my effort in saving you." Asia clicked a light on and revealed that the room was filled with all sorts of torture devices.

As Naruto continued to lie on the ground Asia looked at him and noticed that his other leg was moving about trying to get free.

"Oh no Naruto we can't have that." Reaching behind her Asia tossed away her hammer and pulled out a chainsaw, revving it up so that it was ready to go. 'Yes do it Asia do it Asia then you'll be able to save him and be with him forever and ever!'

"No Asia please stop! I-I won't mention her again just don't do anything please!" Begged Naruto, Asia reached down and lifted Naruto's face so that it was looking at her.

"That's good Naruto but still with your legs you could escape and ruin everything so...don't worry this will only take a moment." Asia happily replied as she lifted the chainsaw up into the air before bringing it down onto both of Naruto's leg spraying her entire body with his blood.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as his voice was soon drowned out by the sound of blood gurgling in his mouth.

"Oh and those arms have to go as well can't risk you crawling out and getting help." By this point Naruto's body had completely slipped into shock and he was as close to dead as was humanly possible due to the amount of blood that he lost and with the loss of his arms Naruto was completely dead.

When she was done Asia put her chainsaw down and wiped away the blood away from her face, "There like this I'll be able to save you huh Naruto?"

There was no reply but Asia happily nodded as she cleaned away the blood accidentally getting some in her mouth, to which she found that Naruto had really nice blood so she lapped up the blood that was on her, wanting more she went over to Naruto's body and began to clean it up with her tongue.

Everything was going fine for Asia when suddenly she heard footsteps.

'Asia listen to me you have to do something or else whoever is here will ruin everything and Naruto will be lost forever.' The voice in her head said.

'But what?' Asia asked looking around the room for anything that would help but found nothing.

'Oh no oh no oh no...If anyone comes in now Naruto will be lost forever and I don't want that to happen what can I do what can I do?' Asia finally knew what to do as she looked back and saw the body of Naruto. 'Yes Asia you know what to do...'

'For Naruto.'

"For Naruto."

[Outside]

After Naruto made the call Rias got the occult club gathered so that they could go and look for Asia together and when they arrived at the building they saw the massacre that had occurred a few floor above and thought the worst but now they were investigating a noise that was coming from the basement.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Rias asked getting nods from everyone before slamming the door open.

Inside was a girl with blonde hair and she was hunched over something, the sound of tearing flesh could be heard, blood was splattered all over the place and a chainsaw was also left lying on the ground blood covered.

All members of the occult club had to keep themselves from throwing up which was when Rias went towards the figure. "A-Asia?"

Asia finally turned around and she was holding onto Naruto's chest with chunks of it missing, in her mouth was a part of Naruto's flesh. Slurping it up Asia stood up and wiped her mouth of his blood.

"Sorry but it looks like Naruto will finally be saved from the influence of you sluts because he belongs to me we're going to be together forever and ever..." Asia said dreamily rubbing her stomach before Raynare collapsed to the ground and the other members of the occult research club had to throw up.

So that was that a continuation of Akeno's story and Naruto has a Yandere daughter how cute...then moving on to Asia she is what some people consider a Cannibal Yandere quite rare and to be honest I didn't even know that such a Yandere existed but now all of you and I know that such a Yandere does actually exist may it haunt your nightmares!

I guess this may also mark the end of Yandere Nightmares the Road to Devilhood version, if you readers want Koneko I can try for it though it wouldn't be very long but I'll still do my best.

My next Yandere project I think I'll do something with Nu-13 merging with Kyuubi and Naruto so look out for that.

Thanks for all the support.


End file.
